


Exploring Me

by Dramance



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib is very submissive, EXTREMELY self-indulgent, Exploring bodies, Irken!Dib, Irkens are hermaphrodites, Kinky sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, ZADF established, ZaDr, Zim Has a Praise Kink (Invader Zim), definitely in the second part, even tho he likes to think hes dominant, let me know if I missed things!, the boys very much love each other, well not in the first part, what did you expect?, you'll get your chance one day Dib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramance/pseuds/Dramance
Summary: Zim turned Dib Irken in order to save him from an inevitable death. Now Dib must learn to accept and cope with his new body, but he's very curious about how it works...and so is Zim.This is very much shameless Irken!Dib smut.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 378





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never see that many Irken!Dib fics around, so I decided to contribute! I always felt that Dib would take the time to explore how different his new body was from his old one and then want to find out the way Irken reproductive systems worked. And let's just say that Zim will be more than willing to teach him...

Dib stared intensely into the mirror, his reflection staring back just as hard. It was the first time he had been officially allowed to be alone sine the procedure, but it was not the first time he’d seen himself in a reflective surface. It was him, still him, he had to remind himself. But how could he think that? Gone was the pale skin, raven hair, and round glasses that defined him, replaced by green skin, antennae, and large bug eyes. He shuddered. It was him, but it wasn’t, and he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

He wasn’t sure of the amount of time that had passed since he had showed up at Zim’s doorstep, a weak and dying mess, but he knew it had been a while. He didn’t remember much of that day, other than blips of pain and memories flashing through his mind, but he could remember the look on Zim’s face as he coughed up blood and what felt like part of his lung before he fainted. Though he had no idea what that look actually meant, spending a lot of time unconscious gave him plenty of time to think, and he finally had a name for it: Fear. Pure, unbridled fear in magenta eyes that never showed any other emotion less than sadistic confidence. Dib was unsure what caused that fear, especially considering that it was Dib of all people he was showing to. Even though the two had been friends for years before that point, Zim was still a confident bastard that was very careful about what he said, did, and showed around Dib.

Dib took in a deep breath. He blinked, studying the way his eyelids closed over his new eyes, still amber like his old ones, but very different. They were big like Zim’s, rounded like an oval, and all one color, no iris or sclera. He had no need for his glasses anymore, and he found it odd that he never felt like the room around him was overwhelming to his eyes, being able to take in so much at once compared to before. It was like his peripheral and central visions becoming one, but still separate at the same time. In a way, it _was_ overwhelming, but not in the way he expected.

He was…fascinated with himself. He cringed thinking about it in that way, but he also had no better way to describe it. It was honest and simple, but also complex and enamoring.

When Zim came to Earth all those years ago, despite his instant hatred for the space bug, he was, admittedly, drawn to him. He wanted to know how he worked, why he worked, and how different Zim’s body was from his own. That was the whole reason he had wanted to dissect the idiot, aside from the fact that he would be spilling an alien’s guts and would be recognized globally for it.

Things were different now between them…and that fact still surprised him no matter how much time had passed.

He shook his head, bringing him back to the bathroom and his reflection, the Irken, himself, staring back at him.

Dib studied his face closely, taking in every feature. His large eyes fixated on his mouth, a thin line with very thin lips a slight shade darker than his own skin. He opened his mouth, exposing the new, zipper-like teeth that lined his gums. He opened and closed his jaw, listening to the slight _click_ that sounded every time the teeth fit together. He opened his jaw wide and spotted his new tongue, long and serpentine, coiled like a snake in the bottom of his mouth. He willed it to move, and it slid out between his teeth, the ridges lining the flesh tickling his lips. Looking at it in the mirror, the tapered tip reached down at least to his chest; his eyes widened at that. He knew Zim’s tongue was long but seeing his own for himself was surprising.

He tried flicking the new appendage around, seeing how much motion he had over it. It was very wiggling, curling in directions that should’ve made him wince, or at least shudder in disgust over, but he found it captivating. How much control did he have over this thing? He brought a finger to his tongue and touched it (slimy, like a normal tongue could be) and he curled it around his finger. He caught the image in the mirror, and he wondered if Zim could do that. He blushed, dirty thoughts running through his head, and quickly pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

He forced himself to look elsewhere, his eyes landing on top of his head and not seeing the signature scythe-like cowlick. He frowned. It made sense that he wouldn’t have it anymore, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t care that it was gone. He supposed that he would look weird with hair, now that he was Irken, but the antennae weren’t as fitting compared to it.

Speaking of those, the foreign stalks sat perked atop his head. They flicked up with his eyes. Were they like eyebrows? Dib tried wiggling them, but they went limp against his scalp. One of Dib’s eyes squinted (something he found himself doing a lot more now; perhaps it was an Irken thing) and reached up to touch one. It was stiff, like he expected, but he was surprised that they were a little fuzzy. He moved the stalk between his fingers, making the antenna bounce up and down as his body exercised the new muscles. After a moment, he stroked upwards slowly, discovering that the microscopic fluff covered the stalk from base to tip, getting slightly thicker the more he stroked upwards. He shuddered as his fingers reached the little scythe-shaped tips, his toes curling and back arching slightly as the stalks pulled away involuntarily.

He quickly removed his fingers from the stalks, confused by the reaction. Were they sensitive? They certainly _felt_ sensitive…but was that a good or bad reaction he just had? He’d never touched Zim’s antennae before, though he, shamefully, knew he wanted to, but he never had the confidence to ask. Hell, he’d barely had the confidence to ask for their function, which acted similar to a human’s ears and nose.

Zim had told him antennae could hear noises out of a human’s aural range and could smell scents that humans could not, like changes in emotion; the saying “I can smell your fear” suddenly came with a whole new meaning.

Now that he thought about it, Dib had been more sensitive to smells and sounds than he normally was, smells in particular. He’d been in Zim’s lab plenty of times before and he always recalled it smelling musty, which was understandable; it was underground, after all. But recently he noticed that he’d been smelling something…sweet? He wasn’t sure that was the word for it, but it smelled almost fruity, and it made the appendages tingle in a way he could only describe as someone inhaling pepper through their nose. But it also smelled metallic. He figured it was due to all the equipment in Zim’s lab, but along with the metallic scent there was another, one that smelled like chemicals. Strangely, all three blended together quite nicely, and it often left him curious. At first, the smell annoyed him and gave him headaches, especially when he was around Zim with all the disagreements the two got into, but he grew to like it. In fact, he grew to like it so much that he started seeking out the source one day, only to find Zim there to redirect his curiosity in the opposite direction.

How peculiar that Zim was always there to redirect him, and it always smelled so strong around him…

Dib blinked, pulling himself from his thoughts again. He didn’t want to think about that. Thinking about that brought up memories he had forced himself to repress for years, and he didn’t want to deal with the whiplash of emotions that came with them, along with…the urges…

He leaned forward on the counter, letting the cool surface ground him. His gaze drifted over the new skin, so smooth like a porcelain doll. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but he couldn’t look away. Irken skin was so different from human skin. Human skin contained pores, hair follicles, sweat glands, and multiple layers. It was a complex system of protection and evolution that Irkens didn’t seem to possess, at least in the same manner.

From what Dib could see, he had no pores nor hair, not even microscopic, aside from his antennae (was that even considered hair?) That made sense, considering Zim had no hair, but seeing it on his own body, his new body, felt different. He expected hair, expected pores, and it was uncanny not having them present. He brought a hand to his cheek, running his fingertips over the skin. It was smoother than he expected it to be, but it made sense. Or did it? Was his sense of touch different now that he was Irken, compared to human?

He turned his hand over, managing to tear his eyes away from the mirror. Three fingers, not five, and the tips had claws instead of fingernails. Like his face, there were no pores present, and there were no fingerprints on the tips or any sort of textures on his hand. He never really saw Zim without his gloves on, so he didn’t think much about how Irken hands compared to human ones. Did Irken skin not have any sort of blemish or texture to it, natural or other?

That thought gave him pause.

Zim had never allowed Dib anywhere near his body, even after their relationship improved. However, Dib was now an Irken, and clearly his new body was different from his old one. Perhaps…he could discover some secrets about Irken bodies that Zim had never disclosed to him before. And the best part was that he didn’t need to ask permission.

Dib dropped his hand down to his side and shrugged off his trench coat, something he insisted to Zim on keeping, despite that he had to cut a hole in the back for his new PAK. It fell to the floor, crumpling around his feet, and he stared at his exposed arms. He didn’t like wearing the gloves Zim offered him, and the new outfit he had been, more or less, forced to wear donned shorter sleeves than the Invader uniform Zim wore.

Dib traced his fingers along his newly exposed skin, smooth like his face was and just as untextured. It was also cold. Not cold like the way someone’s fingers would grow numb when not enough blood was pumping through them. He felt like his internal body temperature was naturally cooler than he was used to. Were Irken’s cold-blooded? He almost laughed at that ironic joke considering how savage Zim had been to Dib since they first met, but the alien’s behavior was unrelated to this.

Did Zim’s skin feel different than his own?

He ran his fingers up and down his arms softly, his touch almost ticklish. It was an odd sensation, but not an unwelcome one. Frankly, he didn’t know what he had been expecting. It was so similar to human skin, yet so different, that he had expected (no, hoped) it would be different.

Was his new body actually that different in any way?

He had to be sure.

He fumbled with the body suit Zim had given him, trying to pry it off himself. It was a struggle, considering he didn’t quite remember how it was supposed to come off and that he had to worry about the device leeched to his back, but he eventually shoved the thing to his ankles and pulled his legs out.

He looked back at the mirror, fully naked, and his eyes widened. His scars were gone. The scars he got from his countless battles with Zim, years of deep gashes that turned pink and pale after they had healed had vanished. Dib’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his skin this clear, and it was odd. It felt wrong almost, like a piece of himself was lost in the transfer, and he found himself silently aching for it. Zim had given him those scars, he had earned them as the defender of Earth. Now they were gone. Was it because he had a new body, or did Irkens not retain scars like humans did? Dib knew that Zim’s PAK healed him very quickly, so it made sense that Dib’s PAK would as well. Still, he probably figured that rule applied to future injuries, not past ones.

Aside from the lack of scars, he found it odd he had no nipples or bellybutton. Granted, human males had no use for their nipples other than it being left over from evolution, but it was bizarre to see himself without them; same with the bellybutton.

Dib’s fingers glided along his chest as he took in his new form. He was incredibly thin, even moreso compared to his original body (which he, shamefully, admitted that he did not take good care of, if his horrible eating and hygiene habits were anything to go by). He’d always been thin by human standards, but the way he looked now made him look close to anorexic.

His shoulders and chest were probably the widest parts of his new body, but if he was being honest, his shoulders were not even a third of the width of a normal human male. As his eyes drifted downwards, his body grew thinner as he approached his waist, before widening back out again towards the hips. Dib cocked his head, an eye squinting, and traced the outline of his physic. That was different from his old body. His human form was very rigid and lanky, his shoulder, waist, and hips all lining up. He was still very tall, probably as tall as he originally was, but his body was…curvier than he was used to. He looked feminine by human standards, and had it not been for the lack of breasts he would’ve assumed he was, too. But he knew he wasn’t. He had a penis and…

Dib froze as his eyes drifted down towards his crotch, only to find nothing there. His eyes widened.

Where was his penis?!

A squeak escaped Dib’s mouth as he stumbled backwards, his PAK thumping against the wall, which caused him to shriek and tumble to the floor in a tangle of limbs. His arms flailed against the wall, trying to pull himself to a sitting position and failing miserably. When he finally did sit up, he panted quickly, his already too big eyes growing larger as he stared down at the nothing of his crotch.

“What the…what the _fuck?!”_ he breathed. Of all the things he expected Irken genitalia to be, not having any was not on the list. He supposed Irkens reproducing through the act of cloning should’ve been a dead giveaway, but he found it hard to believe. They had to have reproduced in another way at some point in their lives, before cloning. Were the organs just…removed from birth or were they not born with them at all?

Dib’s mind swirled, trying and failing to understand his dick suddenly vanishing from his body when it was a thing he’d lived with all his life. He pawed at the area, wondering if he was just imaging it or he was actually insane to think that he was suddenly without a reproductive organ. Perhaps he actually was female, but the area in question offered no resistance for an opening. In fact, even touching the area didn’t stimulate him anymore.

The door to the bathroom flung open. “Dib-stink, what are you doing in here?!” Zim scolded, looking around briefly before his magenta eyes landed on Dib, still sitting on the floor. The two made eye contact, and Dib could’ve sworn he saw the slightest hint of concern in his face, but the look quickly melted away, replaced by a scornful scowl.

“Is there a reason why you’re on the floor, or should I just assume that you fell over because you got shocked by something on your body? Again.”

Dib’s face flushed, and he scrambled to his feet, meeting the Invader’s eyes again once he stood over him. “I didn’t fall on purpose! It just happened! And can you blame me for freaking out? Every time I look in the mirror, I’m staring into the eyes of an alien, and it’s weird that it’s not you!”

Zim rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “You’re such a little smeet. It’s been two Earth months since the procedure and you still can’t seem to get it through that big head of yours that you’re _Irken_ now.”

Dib clenched his teeth. “My head’s _not_ big! And I swear to god, I’ll be so pissed off with you if you made this head big on purpose just to fuck with me.” He pouted. “And really, dude? It’s not that easy! Did you expect me to get used to this over night? How would you feel if I turned you human?!”

Zim bared his teeth. “If you make me human, I will rip your squeedlyspooch from your chest, shove it down your throat, and then rip off your PAK while I laugh at your pain and dying breaths!”

Despite himself, Dib couldn’t help but take a step back, nearly tripping over the toilet. “Jesus, dude, I wasn’t being serious! I’m just saying that you would be just as shocked over that transformation as I am now.”

“Bah! Your puny earthen mind just can’t handle it.” Zim scoffed, waving a hand. Dib took careful note of how the alien didn’t address how he would react if he was turned human. “So, what did you freak out about this time? Are your antennae out of control? Did one of your eyes pop out? And why are you…naked?” Zim’s antennae twitched as he spoke the word.

Dib’s face flushed harder and he quickly grabbed his trench coat to hide himself. The back of his mind mentally facepalmed at the gesture, considering that there was nothing there to cover up anymore, but he still felt self-conscious. Not to mention that Zim was looking at him weirdly. Perhaps Irkens were just as modest about their bodies as humans were.

“Nothing,” he mumbled, not wanting to admit to Zim that he had been screeching about his missing dick.

Zim narrowed his eyes. “Dib-thing. I came in here because I heard your girly screech and then I find you sprawled on the floor. Clearly you were distressed about _something_. And don’t act like you have anything to hide. I’ve seen you naked before, in _both_ forms, so don’t bother.”

“I-I know that! But that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna feel self-conscious about it!” Dib countered, trying to ignore how his voice increased in pitch slightly. “And I don’t have a girly screech!”

He huffed, doing his best to calm his racing…heart? Squeedlyspooch? That was something he was gonna have to ask Zim about after this. Zim crossed his arms tighter, eyes narrowing further, and tapped his foot impatiently. “Well?”

Dib sighed and looked away, blushing fiercely. He wasn’t sure what color Irkens blushed, but he guaranteed he’d be finding out the longer this conversation kept up. “I’m…missing something…” he mumbled.

“Eh? Oh! You mean your reproductive organ?”

If it was possible, Dib’s face burned hotter. He placed his head in his hands. “Why do you have to make it weird?”

“Weird? I’m not making anything weird! You’re the one getting all hot and bothered by this whole situation.”

“ _Please_ don’t phrase it like that…”

“I’ll phrase my words how I please! And anyway, it’s not missing. Irkens have different reproductive organs than humans.”

Dib raised his head from his hands. “What? Different how?”

Zim folded his arms and turned what would have been his nose up. “It’s just different, Dib-stink. Don’t question it.”

Dib’s eyes narrowed. “Come on, Zim. I have the right to know what’s different with my body, now more than ever!” He walked over to the other Irken, towering above him to make him uncomfortable (Zim was still bitter that he was shorter than Dib, even after spending years on Earth and having gone through a growth spurt). “And you know I don’t have any reason to rat you out for being an alien cause that would expose me, too. You’re perfectly fine telling me about Irken biology.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything, Dib-beast!” Zim snarled. “It doesn’t matter that you have a superior Irken body…now…” Zim’s words trailed off when he turned to face Dib, wavering as his eyes trailed upwards. Dib could’ve sworn he saw the bug shudder slightly when their eyes met.

His antennae were assaulted with a metallic, fruity smell.

Dib wrinkled his face where his nose would’ve been, his antennae twitching slightly. “Uh, Zim? You alright?”

Zim blinked slowly, his eyes never leaving Dib. He then shook his head violently. “I’m fine! Put your stupid clothes on and leave Zim be!”

Zim turned to walk out the door, but Dib swiftly grabbed his wrist and held him still. “Oh, no you don’t, Space-boy. Not until you tell me what you mean.”

“Release Zim now!” Zim tried to yank his arm out of Dib’s grip, but the taller held firm. Zim growled and kicked out, hitting Dib in the stomach. He doubled over, his grip loosening. Zim pulled free, bolting for the door.

“Oh no you don’t.” Dib was up again quickly and pounced as soon as Zim opened the door. Zim let out a strangled squeal as Dib tackled him. They tumbled out of the bathroom, kicking, snarling, and scratching one another as they rolled across the floor. After a while, Dib finally ended up on top, pinning the smaller Irken under himself. When Dib was human, the two were a little unbalanced in terms of strength, Zim often being the one to hold Dib in place despite him having the height advantage. Now, Dib was Irken and just as strong as Zim, and his height was just an added benefit.

Zim growled and struggled violently underneath him. “Release me now, you awful pig smelly!”

“You can’t call me that anymore!”

“I don’t care! You will always be a pig smelly to me!” Zim tried to kick him again, but Dib hooked his legs with Zim’s, locking them in place. Zim screamed and thrashed some more, but Dib pinned his wrists and pressed his body against him.

“Stop it! I got you! Now tell me what you mean!” Dib spat.

“Never! Let Zim go! You’re touching me in all the wrong places!”

Dib was about to make a retort to that, but upon further inspection, he realized that Zim was right. The smaller Irkens wrists were pinned above his head, Dib’s body flush against the Zim’s. He could feel Zim panting below him, his squeedlyspooch hammering against his chest so hard that Dib could _see_ it. Actually, he could _hear_ it, too. Dib’s eyes widened, and his antennae flew upwards. They twitched with each beat of the mighty super organ, slowly arching farther over his head to get a better listen. Unlike a human’s heart, with a steady two-beat _ba-bump,_ Zim’s squeedlyspooch beat 3 times. _Ba-bu-bump, ba-bu-bump, ba-bu-bump._ Like the way a horse cantered. Dib had never noticed that before…

Dib looked down at Zim. Those raspberry eyes stared up at him intently, narrowed with anger, no doubt, over being pinned. Over the years, Dib had grown acquainted to the alien not wearing his disguise. Before they started getting along, Zim made it his job to wear his disguise around Dib to avoid being exposed. However, as the two continued doing mundane things with one another, Zim started slacking on his disguise whenever they hung out; he never even checked if Dib had a camera anymore. Dib was weirded out, as all things uncanny would come off to a person, but over time…Dib found the alien in disguise to be more uncanny.

Dib adored the way the light glinted off the deep magenta color of the orbs, and he found himself getting lost trying to figure out where exactly Zim would be looking. He would smirk when Zim’s antennae would bounce up and down on his head when his emotions changed so suddenly, or the way they twitched rhythmically when he listened to music. He often teased the smaller Irken when he poked his reptilian tongue out of his mouth in concentration, or the way it would rattle when he hissed in anger. Zim was angry now, but Dib could not see the Irken in a negative way, even though he knew that Zim could easily kick his ass for this. In fact, the more Dib had seen the alien out of his disguise, the more he found himself thinking about him in more intimate ways…

The sight of Zim below him…he became very aware of how naked he was.

Dib let out a shaky breath. His antennae twitched. The metallic, fruity smell hadn’t gone away from earlier. In fact, it was stronger than ever, and Dib was drawn to it. Deeply. He leaned closer to Zim, his eyes half lidded, and inhaled. The scent assaulted his mouth and throat, burning it slightly with how potent it was, but it was strangely pleasant, bordering addicting. Warmth pooled in his core, contrasting the way his cooler skin felt.

No wonder the scent was so strong every time he was around Zim. Zim was the origin of the addicting scent.

“What are you doing, Dib-thing?” Zim asked, though the anger in his voice had disappeared, replaced with curiosity and something else Dib couldn’t place.

Dib met his eyes, the raspberry orbs big and bright. He shuddered. “Why do you smell like that?”

“What?”

“You smell metallic…fruity…it smells…really good…” The warmth in his center grew, and Dib shuddered again at the contrast in temperatures his body felt. His grip on Zim’s wrists tightened and his antennae twitched atop his head, itching slightly.

Below him, Zim stiffened. “Y-you…y-you can s-smell that?”

“Yeah…” Dib breathed, his voice an octave lower than normal. He panted and brushed his forehead against Zim’s. “Wha…what are you doing to me?”

Zim shifted in Dib’s grip, but he wasn’t struggling like before. “I…a-are you s-sexually active, Dib?”

“What?” Dib’s brain was growing foggy with desire, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave the warmth that was spreading rapidly through his body. Somehow, he managed to form words. “I’ve…never had sex before…but I’ve been aroused plenty of times by…” he was so out of it that he nearly slipped up about his little secret attraction to the very being that was turning him on now; while he had him pinned to the floor, no less. Dib’s eyes widened slightly as a realization dawned on him. “Is that what this is? Are you…releasing pheromones?”

Zim gulped, gritting his teeth. “Irkens release sexual pheromones for two reasons: to attract a possible mate, or to let their mate know when they wish to…”

“Have sex?”

Zim wouldn’t meet his eyes. The scent got stronger and the two shuddered in sync. The entire conversation was going too fast for Dib, but he somehow managed to keep up. Zim releasing sexual pheromones? He honestly thought the little bug would be repulsed by sex considering how much he didn’t like intimate physical contact or germs. Not only that, but the fact that Zim was releasing those pheromones mean that he wanted to…with him?

Dib resisted the urge to curl his body into Zim’s, but that didn’t stop his antennae from twitching frantically, the itchy feeling increasing. It took much of Dib’s will power to not let go of Zim to scratch them, and it took the rest to focus on speaking. “Zim…talk to me…” Though, what he wanted him to say, he wasn’t exactly sure. He needed more context than anything, something that would either prove him wrong before he acted on impulse or prove him right.

The alien huffed, chittering softly, and then managed to meet Dib’s eyes. “The Dib…smells very sweet…”

“…Sweet how?”

Zim’s antennae brushed his head, neck, and shoulders, making Dib shudder. “Like crème…vanilla…waffles…” he murmured, his eyes lidding heavily. “So strong…it’s _overpowering…_ ” Zim’s breath hitched and his back arched underneath him. Dib’s face flushed when he felt the smaller body brush against his own intimately, and he couldn’t help curling into it, a moan escaping his lips.

“Zim…” His hands tightened around the smaller, trying to hold himself together. “You’ve had this scent for a while. I noticed it when I first woke up. How long…have you…?”

“A while…years…”

Dib stared down at him, dumbfounded. “Years? But I only just now…” His eyes widened again. “You…you wanted to…even when I was human?”

Zim looked just as out of it as Dib felt. His berry eyes had darkened a few shades and were lidded so heavily that another shudder ran down Dib’s spine. He was panting heavily, hot and heavy, and his serpentine tongue was poking out of his mouth a little. Slowly, Zim nodded. “The Dib is…everything to Zim. The Tallest sent me on a mission to die. They tried to erase me from existence at my trail. No one cared if Zim disappeared. But you did…

“You still believed in me even after I told you everything was a lie. You stayed even when I told you to leave. You were Zim’s…friend.” He smiled genuinely, and Dib’s heart leapt into his throat. “The Dib is the only thing Zim has left…When you came to me that night, I was afraid I’d lose you…then I would have nothing…” His smile faded. “Zim doesn’t know if…you feel the same way…”

Dib’s breath hitched. He’d known Zim for a decade. 10 years around the little bug learning everything about him, growing closer to him, caring about him. After he’d gone through puberty, Dib couldn’t deny the attraction he felt for Zim, both sexual and romantic, but he’d always been afraid. Afraid that saying anything would disrupt the balance the two had worked so hard to forge and even harder to keep steady. Zim was the only being on this Earth, the universe, that Dib cared for; the only being that Dib _had._ He wasn’t going to ruin it just because he had stronger feelings about Zim that he may or may not return. Hearing Zim sound so vulnerable, admitting that Dib was his entire world much like Zim was for him, was so liberating that he physically felt lighter. And hearing that Zim felt just as uncertain about how he would react…

Dib quickly let go of Zim’s wrists and pulled him against his chest, sitting them both up and holding him tight. “Of course I do! You’re my entire life, Zim. My reason for existing. I always thought I was alone on this planet after a point. I thought that no one would ever want me, not even my own family. Somehow, you did, though…I…I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you…”

He pulled back just enough to place his forehead against Zim’s. He couldn’t read the others facial expression with them so close, but the scent radiating off him was enough for Dib to remain close. He cupped Zim’s cheek. “I’ve…felt the same way about you…for a while, too…Though, humans don’t attract mates with pheromones when they want to have sex…we have a pretty shitty sense of smell,” he couldn’t help chuckling, and Zim smirked at the comment. “We have a more…physical way of doing it…” Dib could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, bubbling in his core.

Zim blinked slowly, his eyes still half lidded. “What would that be?” he whispered.

Dib panted lightly. He traced his thumb that was already on Zim’s slender jawline around his chin and up to his lips. Dib watched hungrily as they parted slightly. “Can I show you?” he whispered.

Zim’s breath was coming out in quiet pants, and Dib could feel each one against his tingly skin, his trembling lips. “Yes.”

Dib’s lips met Zim’s own, and he couldn’t help the sigh that passed them. Zim’s lips felt cool against his own, but his own body was burning so badly that it heightened the feeling. Dib felt rushed and clumsy as he moved, his own inexperience with kissing was probably all too obvious to the alien, but Zim matched each movement with ones just as clunky.

A soft, purring chitter sounded from the alien, the sound brushing against Dib’s antennae and sending a new wave of pleasure through his body. A moan escaped his lips. The hand that was cupping Zim’s cheek slid down to his chin and tilted it upwards and placed his other hand on the small of his back. Dib leaned over him, deepening the kiss. Another moan escaped his lips when Zim’s hands brushed his body, gripping onto him like he was his lifeline. Another purring chitter sounded and Dib moaned again, pressing roughly into Zim’s lips. He felt a thrill go up his spine when Zim pressed back just as hard.

After a long moment, their kiss broke and they panted heavily, their breaths hot jets against each other’s skin. Dib placed his forehead against Zim’s once again and held him by the waist, tracing his fingers against the fabric of his Invader’s uniform. “Are you ok?” Dib breathed.

Zim sighed heavily and his eyes fluttered open, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. “I am perfectly fine, Dib…” Zim panted.

Dib’s breath hitched. “That…sounded very sexy when you said my name…”

Zim smirked. “Did it now?”

Dib tensed, resisting the groan that threatened to break past his lips, but he couldn’t help smirking, too. “Maybe a little…”

“Oooh, Dib…” Zim purred, and Dib shuddered in response. This time he did groan when Zim let out a low cackle.

He rolled his eyes and smirked. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up…”

Zim placed a gloved hand against his cheek. “I know you like it…I can smell the pheromones radiating off you…” Zim said lowly, brushing his antennae down the sides of Dib’s face.

“Yeah?”

“Yes…mating pheromones…for me…” he murmured into Dib’s neck.

“It’s always been you…” Dib squeezed his fingers around Zim’s slim waist. “It could never be anyone else…”

“Good…”

They sat there for a long moment, enjoying each other’s company and skin-on-skin contact. After a while, Dib found the courage to let go of Zim’s waist and trail his fingers lightly down his back. Zim hummed softly in response.

Eventually, Zim lifted his head from Dib’s shoulder and met his eyes. “So, was that the way humans let their mates know when they wish to sex?”

Dib chuckled. “It’s the main way, yeah. But there are others.” He smirked, his eyes lidding. “I could show you more if you’d like?”

“Hm, no.”

Dib blinked. “No? But…but I thought you—” Dib shrieked as he was shoved over, and he flinched to prepare for the impact against the floor. However, he felt strong arms loop under his shoulders and legs. He opened his eyes and met Zim’s, who was smirking proudly. “Wh-what the hell?”

“You have your human mating rituals, Dib, I know this, but you are not human anymore.” His smirk deepened, and Dib felt himself getting hot all over again, his cheeks burning. “Tonight, I will introduce you to _Irken_ mating rituals.”

Before Dib could even think of a response, he yelped as he was whisked away in Zim’s arms, the sound of his PAK legs skittering along the walls echoing around the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the long ass introduction to the actual smut. This was never supposed to be this long, and I am sorry it's gonna be split into two chapters, but there will be much kinky sex in the second part, I promise you! Hopefully you'll come back for more once the second part is up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blown away by the amount of praise this little fic has gotten! Thank y'all so much! It makes me happy that I could provide the Irken!Dib content y'all were looking for. I'm sorry it took a bit to update, tho, but I hope the wait was worth it and y'all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Yes, there is smut in this one! XD

The sound of PAK legs continued to echo around the base, ringing in Dib’s sensitive antennae, however that wasn’t the only thing scrambling his head.

Zim wanted him.  _ Zim  _ wanted  _ him.  _ Dib was having a hard time wrapping his head around the whole situation that just happened. The pheromones, the confessions, the kiss.

The kiss.

Dib’s lips still tasted like Zim; fruity and metallic, just like the pheromones he’d been smelling. It was intoxicating, and he wanted more. So much more. But Zim had thrown him for a loop, and now he was being whisked away somewhere deep into the base to…to enact Irken mating rituals.

But what did that entail?

Dib glanced down at himself and blushed seeing his naked body curled up against Zim. He had forgotten that little detail during their heated encounter. That also reminded him of his missing genitals, or hidden genitals, rather. How did Irkens mate? Dib was surprised Zim admitted that Irkens mated  _ at all,  _ but without some idea of what they had for reproduction, Dib was at a loss for what Zim and he would be using to…

His face grew hot.

What had he agreed to do?

Dib’s stomach lurched as he was tossed from Zim’s arms, literally jolting him from his thoughts. He shrieked, a sound he would deny making, as he flew and landed in a heap on a soft surface. He scrambled to sit up right but was quickly pinned by Zim’s PAK legs as the Irken in question towered over him, a smug smirk on his face.

“You look so nice when you’re beneath me like this…” Zim purred, his eyes lidding.

Dib couldn’t help the blush that spread on his face. “Y-yeah? Well, if you hadn’t taken me by surprise, you’d be in my place.” Dib had often fantasized about their roles being switched, with himself turning Zim into a trembling mess with each little touch and kiss. Now, Dib couldn’t stop trembling at the sight of Zim towering above him, planning to do who-knows-what to his restrained body.

The alien chuckled. “Oh, I wouldn’t be there for long, Dib…you see, I have the advantage of knowing Irken physiology, so you would be at my mercy very quickly, either way.” He smirked, and Dib could’ve sworn his berry eyes darkened.

Dib gulped, trying desperately to ignore how hot his body was growing, and forced a smirk of his own. “Oh, yeah? Bet I could figure it out. I’ve been your friend for years, and I know you better than anybody.”

Zim leaned in close, their foreheads nearly touching, and Dib shuddered as Zim’s breath grazed his cheeks. “You’ll be squirming under my hands before you’ll even get the chance…”

Dib wanted to retort with something cocky, let the little alien know that he wouldn’t be that easily swayed, but before he could even open his mouth, Zim started fondling his antennae.

Dib gasped as a violent shudder rippled down his spine, arching his back. His arms and legs tensed and threatened to rip themselves out of the PAK legs, but their grip held strong. Zim stroked his fingers upwards slowly, teasingly, towards the fuzzy tips, and Dib’s eyes shot open as a strong and deep urge bubbled in his core. It made him burn so deeply that he couldn’t control what he was doing.

His chest heaved, his legs jolted, and his body squirmed. He opened his mouth to say something, to ask what was happening, but Zim stroked his antennae again and any and all words that attempted to come out of Dib’s mouth caught in his throat. Instead, a weird rumbling erupted from the pit of his abdomen and vibrated through his body.

_ Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! _

Zim, who hadn’t even looked away from Dib’s squirming body, widened his smirk. “Chirping already, I see? I thought you were sexually active, Dib?”

Dib’s face grew hotter. “Ch-chirping? What is—” his voice cut off as Zim stroked up his antennae again, faster this time. The vibrations in his body grew harder and that same weird noise echoed around the room.

_ Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! _

Zim stroked his antennae again. “It means you’re being turned on, my Dib, and…” Zim swept his antennae down the sides of Dib’s face, “you’re smelling even sweeter…” Zim’s voice was husky as those words were spoken.

Dib’s mind was growing foggy with desire again, even more so than before when he was kissing Zim. He could feel his tongue lolling out of his mouth the longer Zim stroked his antennae, and the chirping in his abdomen continued to grow louder. Dib squirmed with each stroke, his panting getting heavier and making the warmth in his core grow.

_ Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! _

Dib shut his eyes, barely able to contain himself, the noises, and movements his body was making. He felt out of control. Every little touch Zim gave to his sensitive feelers was like stoking a fire deep within him; a fire that was growing out of control. He wanted more. He wanted more so  _ badly.  _ Wanted Zim to give him everything he ever imagined having with him, even though he wasn’t human anymore. He wanted kisses, cuddles, bites, moans, touches…

The fire in his core raged with unquenchable heat.

_ Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! _

“Zim!” Dib moaned. He arched his back and bucked his hips, pressing himself against Zim’s chest as the heat in his lower half seemed to release and ebb a little, but it wasn’t like an orgasm.

He panted heavily, a brief wave of relief rolling down his body as he came down a little from the high of pleasure. He sucked in a heavy breath and opened his eyes. Zim was still standing over him, but his eyes had trailed downwards. Dib was still disoriented from the antenna stroking, but Zim had seemed to stop for the moment, so he was quickly coming back to himself. He lifted his head to peer down at himself, still trapped in the PAK legs.

His eyes widened when he saw a tentacle had emerged from between his legs.

Dib pulled at his restraints, a wave of panic washing over him. “Wh-wh-what the fuck is  _ that?!  _ How the hell did that get there?!”

Zim snapped out of his trance and met Dib’s eyes. “I figured that to be an obvious answer. It’s your breeding spike. An Irken reproductive organ.”

That didn’t do much to aid Dib’s panic. He simply squirmed even more. “A  _ tentacle?!  _ Your race reproduces using tentacles?!”

Zim rolled his eyes. “Oh, like your pathetic race has any excuse.”

“That wasn’t there before. Where did it come from? Was that thing  _ inside  _ me?! Jesus Christ, what the actual—”

Dib’s yapping was silenced when Zim’s lips smashed into his. Dib wanted to pull away and retort, but the words were lost as Zim’s tongue slipped between Dib’s lips, entangling with his own. He moaned again, low and deep, as Zim’s coiled tongue erotically glided in and out of his mouth, and the chirping echoed louder throughout the room in response. Zim traced his fingers over Dib’s face, eventually ending up back at his antennae again, and continued to stroke them softly.

“Damnit, Zim…” Dib whined, squirming, “Stop distracting me…”

“Distracting you? I thought this was what you wanted?”

“I do! It’s just…” He looked down between his legs, at the weird appendage squirming between them. “I’m...a little weirded out.”

Zim looked down at Dib’s new dick and Dib blushed in return. It may not be his old one, but he was still naked and was very...exposed. Dib blinked in surprise when Zim kissed the spot where his nose would’ve been. “Zim knows this is a lot for you. Perhaps I should’ve warned you before it emerged.” Zim glanced away from Dib, sighing deeply. “We don’t have to continue if this is too much…”

Dib’s eyes widened. “What?! No! Zim, it’s ok, really. I just...this is much different than how I expected things to go, I guess?” He smiled sheepishly, but when Zim didn’t look convinced, he leaned up and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

“I want this with you…” Dib whispered, pulling away slightly before kissing him again, “I’ve wanted this with you for so long that it hurts. I want so many things with you…” He pulled away from Zim, the words he wanted to say falling flat on his tongue. Dib was never the best with the touchy-feely bullshit. Even now, this felt a little too mushy for his liking, but Zim was upset and Dib didn’t want that, especially now when they were already so vulnerable with each other—well, Dib was more vulnerable than Zim, but the point still remained.

Zim stared at him with wide, magenta eyes. His body had gone rigid, and he wasn’t saying anything. Dib’s pulse quickened as a wave of anxiety washed over him. Did he say the wrong thing?

“Say that again.”

“Wh-what?” Dib stuttered.

Zim leaned in closer. “Say you want me.”

Dib blinked owlishly up at Zim for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was being asked. Finally, the words formed in his mouth. “I want you.”

The PAK legs tightened around Dib’s wrists. “Say it again.”

“I want you,” Dib gasped.

Zim leaned his face against Dib’s antennae. “Again, Dib.”

He shuddered. “I—”

Zim’s tongue wrapped around one of his antennae.

“I want you! I want you! I want you!”

Zim kissed him again, roughly. Dib moaned and chirped and panted as Zim’s hands slid up and down his body. Over his shoulders, his chest, his hips. They were cool, but on Dib’s pulsing body, they burned, hot and pleasurable. Dib squirmed and curled into each touch, words of nonsense spilling from his mouth, probably something along the lines of begging for more.

And Zim provided.

“You’re mine,” Zim purred, dragging his claws over Dib’s jawline, “Mine to touch, to pleasure, to mark. You were mine the day you declared me your nemesis, and you will be mine until the day you die.”

Zim’s words poured over Dib like warm water, seeping into his burning skin. Part of him wanted to say that Zim was his, too, but he was too aroused to care, much less form the words.

Finally, Zim pulled away. He retracted the PAK legs from Dib’s limbs and quickly pulled off the uniform, pants, and gloves he always wore. Dib’s eyes widened as he gazed over Zim’s body. His skin was dark green like an emerald and smooth like glass. It was darker than Dib’s skin, glowing softly under the lights in the room, and there were no nipples or belly button, just like Dib.

In all the years they’ve known each other, Zin had never exposed his body to Dib. Now, the alien was undressing above him, and Dib wanted to touch and kiss and memorize every curve. He wanted to hold him close and make him his.

Dib sat up and cupped Zim’s face. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, “Can I touch you?”

Zim nodded and Dib slowly dragged his fingers over the others chest. Zim shivered. Dib watched as his serpentine tongue poked out through his sharp teeth, his breathing grew labored, and his eyes lidded heavily. Because Zim had been the one pleasuring Dib, he had momentarily forgotten about the pheromones. The metallic, fruity smell still radiated off of Zim’s skin and swirled around them, fogging Dib’s mind. He had also forgotten about his new appendage, his “breeding spike” as Zim had called it. It throbbed between Dib’s legs, twitching and curling and brushing lightly against Zim’s thighs. He gasped at that, feeling it move on its own without his input, wanting attention. Dib wondered if it was seeking out something from Zim, and Dib’s face bloomed red with eagerness.

“Antennae.” Zim panted, weakly grabbing at Dib’s hand, “Stroke them.”

Dib didn’t hesitate. He brought his fingers to the stalks atop Zim’s head and ran them through his two fingers, mindful of his claws. Zim chittered and squirmed beneath him slightly, leaning heavily into Dib’s touch. Zim’s scent increased in strength with each stroke, just like Zim had said he’d done, and it made Dib’s antennae itch with anticipation. Soon, Zim’s chirping filled the room and Dib couldn’t stop a few chirps from escaping either—not that he had control over it, anyway.

Dib couldn’t get enough of the way Zim completely melted beneath him. His mouth hung open and he rocked with each labored breath. Each stroke made him spill noises that Dib never knew the Irken was even capable of making. Each trill, chirp, and moan had him desperate for more, and not just more noises. He wanted to pin him down, shove his spike deep inside him, and fuck him until they both collapsed. He wanted to hear his name spill from Zim’s mouth, begging for more, to go harder, deeper. He wanted Zim to scream as he made him orgasm, and then scream again when Dib spilled over inside him. The only reason he didn’t was because he wanted to savor every moment watching Zim fall apart, not to mention that he didn’t know how Irkens mated.

Zim’s chirping grew louder and moans escaped his lips until he eventually fell limp against Dib’s chest. He stopped stroking the others antennae and softly caressed the back of his head. “You alright, Space boy?”

Zim took a deep breath and looked up, not bothering to lift his head. “You wish, Stinky. It takes a lot to tire Zim out. The question is: will you be able to handle what’s about to come next?”

Dib cocked one of his antennae, but before he had the chance to ask anything, he shrieked as something slimy wrapped around his breeding spike. When he looked down, his eyes widened when he saw another tentacle coiled around his own, only this one came from Zim.

“You-they-that can do that?!” Dib stuttered, “Ho-how much range of motion do these things have?”

“Quite a bit, which is good because it makes the next part very pleasurable.”

“Next part? How many parts are there?”

“Well, Irken mates can do whatever procedures they wish before mating, much like human mates do. However, when Irkens are going to mate for the first time, they run their breeding spikes together as the dominant primes the submissive for penetration.”

“P-penetration? How are we supposed to…” Dib had not discovered any sort of entrance on his new body, not even a male entrance as Irkens filtrated their waste through their PAKs. Was there some other sort of weird entrance that he missed?

Zim sighed. “May I show you?”

Dib hesitated, but nodded slowly. Zim reached down to their entangled breeding spikes. Dib expected that he would go to stroke them, but went farther and ended up underneath them. He was about to state that there wasn’t anything there, but when he opened his mouth, a yelp escaped as Zim’s fingers slipped  _ inside  _ him.

“Zim! What—” His sentence was cut off by a deep groan as Zim slid his fingers in and out of his new entrance, sending new waves of pleasure shivering down his body. “Fuck.”

Zim smirked. “I think you shall be the submissive.”

“Submissive to you? Heh, you’ll have to try harder than that to—”

Zim shoved his fingers up into him harder and Dib moaned loudly. 

“Cheater,” he hissed.

Zim merely chuckled in response.

Dib moaned greedily as Zim thrust his fingers in and out, rubbing his new inner walls. He was pretty sure he was close to drawing blood from Zim with how hard he was clutching his shoulders, but he couldn’t help it. Dib wanted more every time Zim stroked a spot deep inside him, and he started thrusting down to meet Zim’s fingers, which in turn caused their spikes to rub against each other. The friction between the spikes and Zim’s fingers inside him had him melting, so much so that he didn’t even feel Zim shove him into the mattress again and remove himself completely. Dib somehow managed to get his bearings quickly enough to realize Zim was grasping his hips and placing himself between his legs.

“Do you want this, Dib? Do you want me?”

“Fuck, yes, Zim,” Dib moaned, “I want you.” He pulled the smaller close and kissed him deeply.

“Zim wants you, too. But if we do this...there’s no going back. You’ll be my mate, and I’ll be yours.” 

Dib wasn’t surprised by that fact. The way Zim has been talking made it seem like Irkens mated for life. However, that didn’t matter to him. Once he had accepted that he was indeed attracted to Zim, Dib knew that he wouldn’t be able to change that, and he wasn’t even going to bother trying.

“I told you. I’ve wanted you for years. If doing this means I get to have you for however long Irkens live, then fucking do it already.”

Zim blinked in surprise, but it quickly dissolved into a cocky smirk. “Very impatient, my Dib. I might not do it if you’re going to be this greedy.”

“If you don’t fucking do it, then I swear you’ll have a very angry mate.”

Zim pinned Dib’s wrists again and bared his teeth, still smirking. “You’re lucky I want this with you, or else I’d leave you very unsatisfied.” Zim’s tongue slipped out of his mouth and curled over Dib’s neck.

He shuddered. “Then fuck me.”

Zim’s smirk deepened. “What?”

“Then fuck me.”

“What?”

“Fuck me!”

“What?!”

“Fuck me, Zim!”

Zim shoved himself inside Dib, deep and fast, and Dib let out a strangled gasp from being filled and stretched out so quickly. Dib didn’t even get a chance to catch his breath before Zim was thrusting in and out of him at a quick pace. Dib threw his head back and moaned, jutting his hips to desperately meet each thrust and increase the friction. His chirping filled the room again and was almost as loud as his demands.

“God, fuck! Zim!”

“Yes, Dib,” Zim purred, “More of that. Beg for Zim. Beg for me to satisfy you.”

Dib obeyed, Zim’s name falling from his lips like it was the only word he ever knew. He begged for more, for Zim to go harder and deeper. Zim did, but not without teasing Dib by slowing down if he dared stop begging, or at least stop saying his name.

“Zim, please,  _ please  _ don’t stop.”

“Then keep saying my name, Stinky. I want to make you mine, and I’m trying to find your sweet spot.”

“My what?” Dib asked, breathless.

“There’s a sensitive spot inside every Irken. It makes the pleasure of mating even more pleasurable. If I recall, it should be around…” Zim thrust up and hit a spot inside Dib that had him seeing stars. He yelped and gasped, arching his back and gripping the sheets so hard they tore.

Zim intertwined their antennae together. “Perfect. Now scream for me.”

A part of Dib wondered why he was giving in so easily to Zim, but then the jerk hit him in the right spot again and he forgot his objections. Dib’s moans increased in pitch the longer their sex session continued, and he only got more and more vocal. Words of nonsense tumbled from his mouth randomly for more, please, fuck, harder; however, he was also certain that a good number of things that came out of his mouth weren’t even english—various clicks and hisses that Dib could only assume was Irken gibberish also rolled off his tongue; and the way Zim seemed to chirp and thrust harder after those phrases were spoken made Dib assume they turned Zim on even more.

Speaking of, the Irken above him fared no better. He was a panting and groaning mess. He put his all into each thrust and he growled in approval every time Dib meekly attempted to move with him. Dib’s wrists had been pinned earlier, but his ankles were still free, and at some point, Zim had tossed his legs over his shoulder to get better access. He chirped and growled and panted, coming just as undone as Dib, and he relished in every noise that tumbled from the submissive’s mouth.

With Zim hitting his sweet spot consistently, Dib could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his abdomen. It burned deep in his core, stronger than when his breeding spike was preparing to come out, and it was growing exponentially. Dib was babbling so much nonsense that he forgot how to form words for a moment.

“Zim...close...please.”

“Close, too...little more, Dib-love...”

Dib moaned desperately at that name. He’d always wondered if Zim would ever say anything similar to the word “love” to him, and here he was using it attached to his own name. That was even sexier than Zim saying his name on its own. Yet, Dib hadn’t even bothered to return the favor.

“I love you…” he whispered.

Zim stopped moving. “What?”

Dib opened his eyes and stared down the swirling magenta orbs. He didn’t need to study those eyes to know he had their full attention. “I love you.”

“Dib-love…”

Dib leaned up and kissed him. “I love you, Zim. I love you so fucking much.”

Zim shivered, and that was all the warning Dib got before he was thrusting into him with renewed vigor. At the same time, the “I love you’s” kept dripping from Dib’s mouth, fueling both Zim’s thrusts and Dib’s orgasm to completion, and it wasn’t long until Dib screamed Zim’s name as fluid burst both inside him and from his breeding spike. His antennae were ringing so badly from the high of pleasure that he didn’t hear Zim calling him until he was shrieking as Zim came inside him.

Zim collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily, and Dib flinched as he felt the spike inside him wriggle out, leaving a trail of fluids across his thigh. At the same time, his own spike slowly retracted back into his body; he made a mental note to himself to go over his anatomy again when he got the chance.

Dib heaved a sigh and wrapped his arms around Zim, holding him close, and snuggled his face into the crook of his neck. “I love you so much…”

Zim sniffled.

Dib stiffened.

“Zim?” He quickly pulled away and tilted Zim’s chin up from his chest. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his berry eyes glistened in the dim light. “Zim, what’s wrong?!”

“You said it…”

“Said what?”

“You said you love me...you...You said…” Zim’s lip quivered as a new stream of tears fell, but Zim didn’t look sad.

He was smiling.

“You love Zim…”

Dib recalled the first and last time he ever saw Zim cry: when he was officially banished to Earth. Zim was a wreck for weeks and would lash out at any attempt Dib made to not only try and figure out what was wrong—as Zim refused to tell him at first—but to also try and comfort him. He whimpered and sobbed when he finally caved and told Dib that he would never be wanted, never be loved by anyone because he was hated. Because he was defective.

Because he was Zim.

Dib’s breath hitched, and he hugged Zim tighter to his chest. “Of course, I love you, Zim.”

“Zim loves you, too, Dib…”

The two stay entangled in each other’s arms for quite some time, enough for Dib to notice that he was still sticky with sex fluid. He suppressed a shudder. He unwrapped himself from Zim and gathered him in his arms before scooting to the edge of the bed.

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

“I am taking us to go get cleaned up,” Dib responded nonchalantly, making his way towards the bathroom carrying Zim bridal style, “I may have enjoyed you fucking me senseless and officially making us mates, or whatever, but  _ I  _ at least don’t like your fluids sliding down my legs.” 

“ _ My  _ fluids?! Most of the fluid on your legs is  _ yours!” _

“You came inside me, dumbass.”

“Which just goes to show who the superior of the two is! You’re even carrying me around like I’m superior.”

“I could drop you, you know?”

“Don’t you dare!”

Despite the absurdity of the situation, Dib couldn’t help but laugh. This was Zim, pure and simple. Egotistical and annoying, but loveable nonetheless—even if they drove each other crazy. Dib still threatened to toss him in the air, however, which earned him a growl and scratch marks.

“Easy there, Space Boy. Or you’ll ruin the aftercare.”

“Aftercare?”

“It’s a thing humans do after sex. We make sure our partner is alright and cared for, and we do mundane things like cuddle or watch TV.”

“But we are not humans.”

“No, but you said Irkens can develop whatever mating rituals they wanted, and I wanted to give my lovely new mate a bath in some filtered water.” He gave Zim a quick kiss on the forehead. “If you want me to, at least.”

Zim sat back in Dib’s arms as he continued the journey to the bathroom—ironically the room where this whole ordeal started—and then nodded his head. “Very well. Zim shall indulge in your “aftercare” and see if it is worthy enough to become a part of our mating rituals. But I’ll have to teach you how to care for an Irkens delicate body.”

Dib chuckled and nuzzled Zim’s antennae. “I think I can figure out Irken physiology just fine, Space boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on social media!
> 
> [ My Tumblr](https://dramancewrite.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ My SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/_Dramance)
> 
> [ My NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/EnbyDibBitch)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the long ass introduction to the actual smut. This was never supposed to be this long, and I am sorry it's gonna be split into two chapters, but there will be much kinky sex in the second part, I promise you! Hopefully you'll come back for more once the second part is up!


End file.
